


Choking on Flowers

by OtakuArlert



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuArlert/pseuds/OtakuArlert
Summary: He was beginning to get used to the strange feeling in his throat. Like a permanent tickle in the back of his throat, waiting for him to cough it up. He thought it would just impair his breathing a little bit, until he coughed. It was extremely painful, even though it stopped soon after, leaving him gasping for air. Then he saw it. The petals, the blood, even a few whole flowers. He almost began to sob.When 707 discovers his strange illness, brought on by his love for MC, he is distraught. Especially as she continues to not choose him.





	Choking on Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with Seven having Hanahaki disease. I've been thinking about this for months, and I hope you guys like it!

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Every time you reset he knew. HE wouldn't die, not just yet. Because each reset stalled this illness, this  _disease_ that was taking such a heavy toll on him. He was desperate, waiting for you to choose  _him,_ to joke and flirt with  _him_ , but you never did. You never seemed to want to be with him. So he went through the motions, every single time. Until suddenly something changed. You had unlocked the deep story.

He knew it was for Jumin, he knew you well enough by now, every time they had him do research he would look into something else, something new about you. He was happy for you though. He always was. He just wanted you to be happy. But at this rate it may cost him his life. 

He knew you'd eventually pick him, however reluctantly you did. Even if you just did it to get the "true ending", he just wanted a chance with you.

But then you did V's route, and that may have hurt him more than he let on. He had been skipped, first V would ignore him, now he was stealing his chance with the love of his life? No, no he had to focus on saving you, stopping the hacker, stopping Rika and Mint Eye. He was so close to you now that he had gotten both you and V out of there. You were joking and flirting with him, you had been all along, but why wouldn't you just do his route? What was wrong with him? Did you know that the messenger 707 was a facade? And then Vanderwood asked him if he liked you, if that was why he were upset, and it was like the final straw. He looked to you, and you smiled at him with such  _affection_ that he felt like something inside him was broken. He was beginning to breathe easier, right as you finished V's route. But this strange pain in his chest seemed like it would never go away, even if you decided to do his route.

And then you did. And he could breathe, he never coughed up flowers, he felt so much better. But then he had to keep his distance when he finally went to the apartment. He was just there to keep you safe, he couldn't keep up the facade in front of you anymore, it hurt him too much to lie. All you wanted to do was help, to watch over him. He loved you so much because of that. But he couldn't do it, couldn't have you see him and what his life was like. He had to protect you. And that would be enough for him.

That day he heard your breathing get rougher and rougher throughout the day. He kept an eye on you, wondering what was wrong. That night he heard you coughing as he sat outside the bedroom door.


End file.
